This disclosure relates to a fill tube with a pop-up pouring assistance feature.
Fluids poured from a container exit the container along different paths depending upon the angle of the container, the diameter of the opening, the amount of fluid in the container, the speed in which the container is tipped, etc. Pouring a fluid directly into the fill tube during the entire action of pouring requires a high degree of skill.
In the automotive industry, funnels are primarily used to assist the pouring of fluid into various parts of an automobile engine. When a user fills an engine with oil, for example, in order to avoid spilling oil, the user situates a funnel relative to the oil fill tube, supporting the funnel with one hand, and then directs fluid from a bottle toward the funnel with the other hand. While these separate funnels are typically used in the automotive industry, there are known systems that directly incorporate a funnel into a fill tube.